The Icy Scape
by Queen Siv- Shatterstream
Summary: The Band and Otulissa rise up to find another book. A legend told by a warrior from the times of Hoole. The book─lost in the swirling ice─contains legends that still need to be told. book 13 The River of Wind comes out June 2007! Yipee
1. The Icy lock

There was a time when all raged and a book was lost in swirling ice only to be found again by the Band.

_P.S does contain spoilers for the entire Legends series by Kathryn Lasky so beware!_

**_Chapter one: _**

Soren sighed and looked deeply at The Band and Coryn. Otulissa stood off, her eyes locked on the stars. "That would be it. The final piece of Knightly Owls from way back." For somw reason he seamed to choke on the words.

Coryn coughed lightly. "These books have helped us to better understand what really went on. Some of this in Ezylryb's very hollow, where Hoole lived." The Band looked around, it was odd to think about.

"And now, it is time to wonder. To wonder why Ezylryb wanted us to read these." Coryn was wondering aloud a bit.

"I know why." Gylfie took in a ragged breath. "It seems that we have been lain thick with trust since our entrance to the great tree. We have been watched, praised, and trained highly. We all have our strong points and we are blooming into the era of Watchfull Guardians."

The owls cast glances about the hollow.

"Allow me to explain." Gylfie paused. "The Watchfull Guardians are much like scrooms but alive, they are rouges but they gather with other owls and keep order without a real place to stay." Gylfie looked around, hopefull.

The other owls bobbed their heads with intrest, "so what you're trying to say...?" Asked Soren.

"Is that it is time for us─again─to head to the Northern Kingdoms."

There was a collective gasp. The Band was wondering why they need to go to the Northern Kingdoms.

"Why..." Twilight stammered.

"Because." Gylfie said crisply. "It is time for us to take a short leave from the tree. The Northern Kingdoms. That is what Ezylryb meant when he told us to read them.

He meant for us to travcel to the land of Hoole." Gylfie endedwthis with a click of her beak.

The owls rose up, ready to go. But Coryn wavered back. "I can't just go. The tree needs me, I can't just get up and go. There are things that I need to do."

Soren nodded sadly. "Glauxspeed My King. Glauxspeed." And with that the five owls rose into the night.

I know that this is a bit short but I didn't want to dive into everything right off so please R&R.♥Siv


	2. A haggish scent

For all who were confused by my... descriptions here we go.

_**Watchfull Guardian- Owls who have no real home and travel in small groups bringing peace to all they come by. Gizzard Resisters and study-hard students they take flight to aid those in need across the owl Universe.**_

Warning: Does contain spoilers for the entire Guardians of Ga'Hoole series by: Kathryn Lasky.

**_Chapter two:_**

Soren glanced over his port wing to take in a last glimpse at the great tree. His creamy feathers were brushed back swiftly by the pounding rain that had come out of nowhere. Gylfie─the tiny Elf Owl─ flew in his wake, beating her wings hard to keep up.

Twilight─who had taken point─ now glanced back at the fading branches of the tree and felt a pang of longing. Of course he wanted to travel, but the great tree was his home and it felt odd to leave it.

Digger swayed his head back and forth mud-brown feathers shying the water off in dazzling droplets, he swung his head and let out a _"Coo coo coo roo!" _To begin the Burrowing Owl song that he so loved.

Soren waggled his head to the beat but kept quiet in his own secluded thoughts. Which were this:

_The last time that we were here Gylfie was captured by Kraals and it was painful. But I guess that if we are supposed to find these 'Watchfull Guardians.' Then we must go. I do wonder _why _we need to find them though._

Swinging his head back, and towards Gylfie Soren called, "is it really needed...?" He needn't finish his sentence.

"Soren, you know that these Guardians may have the information that we need. If Nyra decides to clutch the Ember of Hoole then we must protect it with our lives. It is more dangerouse than we could ever imagine." Gylfie turned her piercing yellow eyes onto her best friend.

He nodded his head and flipped it back around. _I guess that Gylf is right. We need all of the help we can get. _He agreed silently.

"And where, dare I ask, would these owls be located?" Called Otulissa.

Gylfie took this in. "They stay at the Glauxian Brother's retreat often." She offered.

Otulissa nodded. "So that would be where we're heading?" Her eyes glimmered in the new mist.

"I would say!" Hooted Twilight.

The band made their way slowly towards a small bit of ice that clung to the deep blue Ice Dagger. The owls brought their wings into a downward motion and lighted down. Soren glanced over at the other owls and allowed himself a sigh, this was what he loved. Adventure.

"I wouldn't feel bad Soren─" Otulissa began.

"─About what?" he interjected.

"About just up and leaving Coryn." A small bit of that matter-of-fact voice dwindling into her words.

"I did _not_ "up and leave him!'' He chose to stay." Soren snarled, man this owl frinked him off.

"Of course." She hissed.

"What's your problem?" Gylfie demanded, "what did he do?"

Otulissa opened her beak wide and let out a gaping hiss. Was that a crowish scent?

In front of their eyes Otulissa began to change, her lovely brown and cream plummage began to turn black and ragged. She was turning into a Hagsfiend! Her eyes became the extreme of yellow and small half-hags began to swarm around her. She churred but it sounded like more of a cackle.

"Shlir oguy nug'tha!" She hissed to the half-hags, who attacked...

Bum bum buuuummm! So, not what you expected eh? Well R&R I need at least 2 this time.

Hang Tight!

♥Siv♥  



End file.
